


Never underestimate the power of diners

by TesseractTown



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hockey, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Olympics, Pre-Relationship, diner shennagins, figure skating, figure skating qrow, hockey clover, i forgot the actual tag, kind of, my 11pm crack writing, qrow being qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: Qrow just got done with practice and he went off to a family lunch at a diner. He didn’t expect anyone else to show up, but totally expected his nieces to make it worse than it needed to be.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Never underestimate the power of diners

**Author's Note:**

> I literally didn’t read this over and I probably won’t tonight but HAVE SOME WRITING!!!

Qrow sighs as he unlaces his skates at the edge of the rink, trying to blow his sweaty hair out of the way of his eyes, but failing to do so. 

It was fun to be here, I mean Qrow has dedicated his life to the ice. He placed high enough in the Grand Prix that they considered him for the Nationals team. And now he’s here with everyone that their countries think is the best.

The skater slips his figure skates into his bag and grabs his shoes, putting them on. He promised Ruby that he’d have lunch with her and the crew today. His first skate wasn’t till tomorrow evening, and he just got done with training. 

The whole gang came to support him and well, they were one hell of supporters. If he was late to this lunch they would never let him hear the end of it. Of course they mean well though.

Ruby was following in his footsteps and has been doing figure skating since she was very young. She saw him on the ice and went ‘I want to do that too!’. Yang on the other hand ended up wanting to do hockey, which she is damn good at. The sheer amount of games the family had gotten wrapped up into watching is ridiculous. They even have a betting pool at this point! Real role model parents here.

Qrow pushes the door open to a diner and his eyes instantly meet Silver and he rushes over to the group and pulls out a seat.

“You know you pick the worst times for lunch. I didn’t even have time to go home and shower,” Qrow says as he sits down.

Summer grind at him, “So what? Are you complaining about free food?”

Ruby tries to imitate her uncles voice but miserably fails so it sounds like she started choking on some sand, “I always complain about free food Sum! I don’t know why you don’t just make me pay for it at this point!”

Qrow elbows Ruby in the side, “So what did you order this time?”

“A salad for you of course. Can’t have you eating greasy stuff before something like this!”

“Bullshit,” Qrow instantly snaps, “Yang what did they actually order”

“Pizza, I don’t know why they try to lie.”

The conversation continues on while they wait for their pizza. It was a lot of joking, storytelling, or really anything you can think of. Qrow was nervous for tomorrow's program, I mean, who wouldn’t be, but moments like this really keep it possible for him to stay in the right mindset. He can do this. He had a loving family and all the support in the world.

Eventually, the pizza does come and they all start to inhale it like their lives depend on it. They are a pizza loving family with no self restraint on these eating habits of theirs. 

And so time goes on peacefully till Yang speaks up, “Hey Qrow isn’t that the hockey player you absolutely simp for.”

Qrow snorts, “First of all I don’t simp for anyone, two why the fuck would a professional hockey player be here out of all places.”

That peaked everyone’s interest and they all looked over. Ruby wasn’t as subtle and was basically whisper screaming, “Look Uncle Qrow! It’s Ebi! Yang isn’t kidding! Look!!”

Qrow rolls his eyes and looks over and of course sees Clover Ebi and his team coming into the diner. His eyes snaps back to his table, “No fucking way.”

“See you are a simp!” Yang smirks.

“Go say hello,” Tai whispers.

“Why are we whispering?” Summer says.

Qrow groans, “It’s not that easy Tai. Especially if he has no clue who I am that probably would just look weird.”

“Why wouldn’t he know who you are Uncle Qrow! I mean you are one of the top figure skaters you know!” 

“Rubes, sometimes people just don’t know figure skaters. Not the most popular sport ever.”

Ruby makes a contemplating face and glances to Yang, who looks back at her and they both get up and start walking over there.

“Oh death please take me now,” Qrow mutters as he watches.

“Hello!! I’m Ruby and this is Yang. We are fans of your team! But you see, my Uncle over there is too but HE IS TOO CHICKEN to come over here and say hello.”

Qrow can feel the eyes burning into his sides as he glances up and waves over to the table.

“And we would like to know if you would like to come have some lunch with us.”

Qrows mouth dropped to the floor.

“Does your Uncle happened to have the last name Branwen?” Clover asked the two girls.

Qrows jaw has gone to the core of the Earth.

“Actually! He does! Qrow Branwen.” Yang says with a smile and a glance over to Qrow saying ‘I told you so’.

The team speaks for a second and gets up and starts pulling chairs over to the table. Then pushing another table to theirs to make it big enough.

The girls come and sit down and Clover sits next to Qrow and says, “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Clover Ebi,” he starts to point, “Marrow Amin, Elm Erdene, Vine Zeki, Harriet Bree, Winter Schnee, James Ironwood.”

Qrow nods and smiles, “I’m Qrow, thats my niece Ruby, and the other one is Yang. The other two idiots are Tai and Summer.”

The two groups continue to talk and eat and scream- literally in Ruby’s case, and they end up spending the entire afternoon just talking away. Telling stories and just genuinely having fun. But eventually all this end up coming to an end when the little diner starts to close down.

Clover walks over to Qrow as he is leaving. 

“We should do this again sometime.”

Qrow nods, “Everyone sure did look like they had fun.”

“I don’t mean them. I mean us two had a fun time and I would like to see more of you.”

Qrow blinks. And blinks. And blinks. What?

Qrow fumbles his phone out of his pocket, “Put your number in then.”

Clover smiles and puts his number into Qrow’s phone, and sends Qrow a text. They part ways and Qrow adds Clover into his contacts:

_Idiot with a stick 💕_


End file.
